Potions and Passion
by Lilysdementor
Summary: Slash. Dubious-con. SSSB, SBHP, HPSS, implied SBJP. One potion, many side effects.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Potions and Passion

Author: Jane Delight

Warnings: dubious-con, slash, character death

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me.

Summary: SLASH. SSSB SBHP HPSS implied SBJP. One potion, many side effects.

**Potions and Passion**

**Part I**

**Severus Snape**

Severus Snape inspected the potion residing in the cauldron in front of him. It was perfect, as usual. He'd been reluctant to make the potion as many of its ingredients were illegal and hard to come by, but his customer had made sure to make it worth his while

A loud banging at the door drew his attention away from the potion.

Severus stalked towards the door, his usual black robes billowing behind him, and threw it open, before snarling, "What are you trying to do Black? Wake the whole castle up?"

The man stepped into the room, his eyes immediately searching and finding the cauldron containing the potion – completely ignoring Severus.

"It's done?" he asked, moving along with Severus towards the cauldron.

"As always," answered Severus in an irritated tone, whilst filling the potion into a vial.

The other man's grey eyes grew unfocused as he simply stared at the potion, before reaching for the vial, which Severus quickly pulled out of his reach.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" His thin lips twisted into a smirk.

The man scowled at him before replying, "You're sick, you know. All for your own sadistic amusement. I honestly don't know why I put up with it… There are other ways for me to get it."

"As your diminutive brain has obviously forgotten, this potion is not cheap. Added to that, every other person with the right skills to make it would not, because it's illegal. And even if they did, I highly doubt they'd keep quiet about it… you being a teacher and all…"

He smirked once more before adding, "As for me being sick, that's the pot calling the kettle black, Black. Now, enough of this idle chatter. Follow me."

At the last part he'd started walking across the room, towards a door with so dark a colour that it was nearly invisible in the sparsely lit room.

"What, you managed to warm your non-existent heart to the degree that we're actually going to substitute the cold floor with a warm bed?"

"No. But really Black, I wasn't aware that you knew such big words," replied Severus with a hint of amusement as the other let out a low growl.

Black opened his mouth to reply, but promptly shut it when Severus opened the door.

Confusion spread over his features as he recognised the potions classroom.

"What are we doing here?"

Instead of answering, Severus made his way over to a desk in the front row and asked, "Do you know what this is, Black?"

A resigned sigh.

"A desk?"

Severus leered at him.

"Not just any desk: your beloved godson sits here"

"So? What's the big deal? I thought you wanted your payment…" he trailed of and suddenly realisation dawned upon him. His eyes seemed to spark with hatred as he regarded Severus.

"Merlin! First you insist on this arrangement instead of asking for money, like any sane person would, and now you've decided to torment me psychologically!"

Severus just raised an eyebrow and replied, "At least I'm not into necrophilia. Now shut up and get down on your knees."

The man complied and shivered as his clothes were removed by a muttered spell.

Severus undid his trousers, allowing his still limp cock to become visible.

"Begin."

And so the other man did.

A while later, Severus shut the door behind the other man. A satisfied smile crept onto his face; his plan would now be put into action. It was time to rid the world of one mangy dog and of one 'superhero'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

**Sirius Black**

Sirius Black stared at the old photograph in his hands. It was one he had stared at often in the past, wondering what might have been had things been different.

His younger self and James Potter were sitting by the Hogwarts lake, the young Sirius frequently casting longing glances at his gorgeous best friend, who in turn was smiling at Lily Evans, who just happened to be James' girlfriend.

Knowing that remembering the past would do him more harm than good, Sirius put the photo back into the photo album lying next to him on his bed. He then replaced the album onto the bookshelf, out of harm's way.

A look at his watch told Sirius that his godson would soon be arriving for their usual weekend chat.

He yawned, then frowned. He couldn't be tired already, could he?

Ignoring the occurrence, he went into the kitchen area to prepare the tea.

Grabbing two cups, he placed them onto a tablet, along with some biscuits. A quick charm later and the two cups were filled with warm, steamy tea. Next, Sirius opened a little hidden cupboard and took out the potions vial he had received previously. Not hesitating, he opened it and poured its contents into one of the cups. Harry's cup.

Moving into the living area with the tablet, a knock at the door sounded.

Sirius smiled. Quickly, he set down the tablet on the table and opened the door. There, his godson greeted him warmly.

They sat down, chatting about their respective lessons and Quidditch.

As the evening wore on, both yawned more and more frequently.

As usual, Harry fell asleep on the sofa.

As usual, Sirius carried him to his bed and put him down gently.

As usual, he cast a spell on Harry's eyes and then one to wake him up.

As usual, brown eyes filled with desire were now staring at him.

Just as Snape had promised, the potion did indeed work as it should.

"James…"

"Sirius…"

Sirius shushed him, "Don't speak". His voice didn't sound like James'.

Their lips met in a heated kiss. Clothes were shed, bodies were pressed together. Their sweat mixed with the scent of sex.

When their lust was stilled, Harry fell asleep.

Sirius pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Until next week, James."

He wanted to get up from the bed to get his wand to undo the eye colour changing spell, but tiredness was consuming him. He had to get up though. He had to… He…

Naked, he fell asleep next to the equally bare youth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

**Harry Potter**

Harry Potter opened his eyes and found himself in his godfather's room. Again.

Why did he always end up falling asleep when he visited Sirius? It was starting to get embarrassing. The older man probably thought he thought he was boring, or something.

He sat up.

That was when he noticed he wasn't wearing clothes. And to make the situation even stranger, Sirius wasn't wearing any either.

Harry paled. What was going on?

Quickly, he gathered his clothes, put them on, and left Sirius' rooms as quickly as possible.

Confused and seeking assistance, he turned in the direction of the dungeons.

When Severus opened the door, his eyes seemed to widen for a second before he smiled. This didn't calm Harry's thoughts. Instead, he became even more wary and unsure.

"Sev?" he asked, his voice not hiding his fright.

Severus' smile widened and he beckoned him closer.

Harry obeyed and was suddenly pulled into a fierce kiss. He didn't enjoy it as he normally would have.

Then Severus released him and conjured up a little mirror.

Confused, he took the mirror from him and looked at it.

Shock jolted through his body as he saw the change in his eye colour.

Pieces of information seemed to tumble through his mind, being kept in motion by some continuous wind. He felt himself sway. Saw Severus smiling at him. But it wasn't a nice smile. Why was he smiling? Shouldn't he be concerned? He did love him, didn't he?

Harry stumbled backwards, into a chair. Slowly, the events of this morning stopped swirling around in his mind and fell into their rightful place.

He had woken up naked next to an equally naked Sirius. He had brown eyes. The only difference appearance wise between him and his father was the colour of their eyes. He had green eyes, like his mother. His father had had… brown eyes. Like he had right now.

Suddenly he noticed Severus kneeling in front of him, no longer smiling. Maybe he had noticed something was wrong? Severus would fix everything, sort this out, he was sure.

Then black eyes caught his and Severus began speaking in a low, dark tone:

"Your godfather was in love with your father during their school years and after. Your father didn't know of his feeling and as you know was devoted to your mother. Your body has matured a great degree and now resembles your father's as Black knew him in every aspect… except the eyes, of course.

"Black approached me at the start of the year asking for a highly illegal potion. A potion that would knock out the consumer and once woken, he or she would be consumed with lust. Once this desire is satisfied, the victim would fall asleep again - unable to remember what has passed.

"This is exactly what happened to you. Black charmed your eyes to look like James' and then he raped you, being able to imagine you were his long lost best friend. That was the only reason he cared about you, you know – because he saw your father in you.

"I spiked Black's dinner with a slight pinch of something to make him fall asleep – perfectly timed, as expected. I thought it was about time you found out the truth about your precious godfather."

Severus was smiling his peculiar smile again.

Harry felt faint.

"You… you knew about all of this?"

"Yes."

"Why…?" Rage seemed to break through his faintness, "Why didn't you do something? Warn me? Stop him?"

"Black paid me well."

Harry was too shocked to notice he was gaping.

"But… I… I trusted you! I… I thought you love me… like I love you."

Severus reached out to stroke Harry's cheek.

"How mistaken you were, you naïve little Gryffindor."

Tears were streaming down Harry's cheek. His mind was blank and filled to the brim at the same time. He couldn't think, couldn't grasp a clear thought.

Banging at the door interrupted them.

Severus withdrew his hand and rose to open the door.

A very dishevelled Sirius fell into to room.

He looked at Harry with his tear filled brown eyes, then at Severus who was smirking, before lunging at the latter.

Harry got up and with a strange calm moved past the two men who were now rolling around on the floor, throwing punches at each other.

They didn't notice him leave the room.

No one who cared saw him move through the castle in a trance like state.

_Sirius used me._

He climbed the stairs.

_Severus used me._

He opened the door.

_They don't care about me._

He stepped out into the cold air.

_They never did._

He approached the railing.

_I never want to see them again._

He climbed on top of it.

_Never want to be confronted with what they did. _

He leaned over the edge.

_Never want to think about it again._

He let go.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Tom Riddle**

Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, as he preferred to be known, had just received most fortunate news.

"You have done well, Severus," he spoke to the man kneeling in the dirt before him.

"You have created a free path for us to take over the Ministry, Hogwarts – the whole country. There is no one left to stop us now. Dumbeldore will prove to be no obstacle now his treasured boy is gone. Now tell me, what of you and Black?"

"We shall both be judged in a trial next week. My Lord, I trust this matter will be taken care of?" The plea was hesitant.

Voldemort's thin lips formed into a smile.

"Once the Ministry belongs to us, Azkaban will too. You have nothing to fear, loyal one. Black, however… he shall be left to you, as your little plaything."

"You are very generous, Master."

"Now rise, Severus."

The man did as he was told and soon found Voldemort's cold, thin lips pressed against his briefly. The Dark Lord whispered to him: "As a reward, you may visit me in my chambers tonight, young Severus."

The other man shivered – whether of pleasure or of terror was indistinguishable.

Louder now, so that everyone could hear, the Dark Lord announced:

"Let us feast tonight, my Death Eaters, for Harry Potter has fallen and tonight will be remembered as The Night the Boy Who Lived Lived No More."

Cheers filled the room and Lord Voldemort let himself relax for the first time in years – for he had nothing to fear now.


End file.
